Traditional overhead shower head is disposed with a universal ball that can rotate 360° with respect to the shower head main body; when assembling the overhead shower head, the shower head main body is driven to rotate to drive the universal ball to rotate, so that the universal ball is threaded and locked to the support arm. However, as the friction of the universal ball and the shower head main body is invariant, the tightening force of the universal ball and the support arm is gradually increased during the threading. When the tightening force of the universal ball and the support arm is larger than the friction of the universal ball and the shower head main body, if keeping rotating the shower head main body, the universal ball would not rotate together, so that the universal ball can not be tightly locked to the support arm, it usually needs a wrench or other tools to lock the universal ball and the support arm tightly, the assembly is inconvenient, so is the disassembly, it also needs a wrench or other tools to release the universal ball and the support arm to rotate the shower head main body to drive the universal ball to rotate together.